


sex machines

by ALLBK



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALLBK/pseuds/ALLBK





	sex machines

是夜。

街上稀疏的路人都会不经意的扫一眼画梁雕栋的日本古宅，随即消失在黑暗中。  
与自己何干，哪怕，在寂静中听到一些不该被人发觉的声音。

 

宽敞的房间，轰焦冻看着面前的爆豪，嘴角微微的上扬。  
他的身体，他的快感，他的眼泪，都是轰焦冻给予的。  
都是，他从爆豪那里得到的权利。  
现在，他可以享用他的战利品了。

 

爆豪胜己这辈子都想不到他被自己的病人兼恋人给坑了。  
轰焦冻顶着一张池面无辜地说‘想和爆豪做’时，爆豪有那么一丝迟疑。  
不过当轰焦冻失望的低下头，爆豪胜己就改变主意了，因为在治疗关键期，两人也很久没有开过荤了，现在闲下去也不由得会想起那登上云霄的快乐。  
‘好。’ ‘真的吗?胜己，我想玩点特别的。’  
贪得无厌。  
爆豪胜己瞥了他一眼，点了点头。  
但是当轰焦冻带他来到一个有着各种奇怪的机器和道具的房间时，爆豪胜己终于意识到轰焦冻所说的'特别的'是指什么了。  
但是强烈的自尊心不允许爆豪胜己说不，反而戏谑的看了一眼轰焦冻。  
'口味还挺独特嘛，喜欢玩机器？'  
轰焦冻笑了笑，没再说话。

 

'啊…嘶…轻点…'爆豪被扒的只剩一件白大褂，许久没有容纳巨物的后穴四周有点发红，正在颤颤巍巍的接受轰的扩张，听说做爱时衣服半扒会比全裸更加色情，轰焦冻想了想，还是这么做了。  
反正胜己怎么都好看。  
‘胜己，咱们今天先玩这个好不好。’明明是疑问句，却是陈述的语气，不允许任何人拒绝。  
一个比人稍微高一些的机器被放到了爆豪面前，下部有两个大的圆环，看起来像是套住大腿的，后端绑定着一个粗大的假阳具，最上端有一个被锁链挂住的黑色带子，十分的意味不明。  
‘胜己。‘轰焦冻的声音带着不容置疑的语气。  
爆豪深深的看了一眼机器，随即将白大褂脱下，露出完美的背肌。  
‘胜己，慢慢的往后靠。’轰扶着爆豪踏上机器，慢慢的指引，而爆豪也慢慢的向后靠着，试图将那根巨大的假阴茎吞下去。  
‘嗯....太大....唔..’爆豪的阴茎渐渐的精神，食髓知味的身体被填满的感觉慢慢唤醒，后穴也开始分泌可爱的液体。  
终于达到了一定深度，轰焦冻将爆豪的大腿箍了起来，铁环的内部贴了一圈软布，痒痒的挠搔着大腿内侧，让爆豪忍不住动了一下，却被插在后穴的玩具弄得喘息连连。  
轰又把爆豪的手臂抬起来，用上方的黑布条捆住，现在，爆豪完全就是一盘‘美食’，等人品尝。  
他可没有那么沉不住气，好戏才刚刚开始。  
轰焦冻又取来了跳蛋，贴在了爆豪的乳头和阴茎上，又给他带上了眼罩。  
‘你到底要干....啊嗯！唔啊啊啊停下！’刚要开口抱怨的爆豪被同时激活的电动玩具刺激的大叫，被遮住的瞳孔猛然张大，差点就要这么射出来。  
‘胜己，这是最低档哦。’  
爆豪知道，轰要调档了。  
‘唔嗯嗯嗯!别！哈啊啊啊啊！’爆豪承受着三处敏感同时被刺激的感觉，他从来没经历过这种快感，马眼处振动的跳蛋几乎让爆豪疯狂，颤抖的身体和挺起的乳头显示着他此时接受的快意是多么强烈。  
‘滴’ 第三档。  
‘啊啊啊....要...要射！哈嗯！’爆豪的眼泪不受控制的流了下来，在高潮的同时轰又加了一档，敏感的身体被迫接受更加激烈的振动，合并的双腿无法张开为他分担一些可怖的快感，小胜己射的断断续续，白皙的身体红透了，不时地颤抖，告诉轰焦冻他的恋人此时的感觉。  
‘胜己，我还没射。’轰焦冻把爆豪从机器上抱下来放到床上，指着自己的阴茎，语气中竟是带了一丝委屈。  
爆豪翻了个白眼，转身趴过去，双手撑开了后穴。  
‘要做快点做..唔嗯！’轰很顺从的插了进去，爆豪被烫得一激灵，转过去幽怨的瞪了一眼。  
‘胜己好色...我要动了。’轰觉得下身快涨到爆炸，直冲头顶的性欲支配全身，说完后就毫不留情的动了起来。  
‘啊嗯...哈啊...好棒..’爆豪被顶的入神，阴茎又颤巍巍的站起来，宣示他的存在。  
轰没有再说什么，埋头狠干了起来，在爆豪的身体上留下一串自己的印记，爆豪也接受着自己的恋人带来的最直白，最舒爽的情感。  
‘胜己...好喜欢你...好喜欢...’轰的动作越发狠利，一直喃喃着喜欢之类的话，在身体上留下自己的痕迹后又把爆豪翻转过来与他接吻。  
津液流出两人的嘴唇，全身都是粘糊糊的，无论是身体，还是心里，都是无法控制的情热，爱欲包裹着两人，将他们带上天堂。  
‘胜己...要射了..哼嗯’ ‘啊啊啊...焦冻!..嗯啊啊！’

互相喊着对方的名字高潮，两人尽情享受余韵的甜蜜。  
‘喜欢你。’  
‘你还..真是爱撒娇啊...’  
‘喜欢胜己。’轰把头埋进爆豪的颈窝，小幅度的蹭了蹭。  
‘...败给你了，我也喜欢你。’爆豪与他对视，然后亲了一下他的唇。  
两人躺在床上，相拥而眠。

是夜。  
承载满满爱欲的夜。

end.


End file.
